EMW Chained Asylum
EMW Chained Asylum is an annual supershow put on by Extreme Madness Wrestling. The last few matches of the event are held inside the Chained Asylum. It is held in November and the inaugural Chained Asylum was held in 2010. History 2010s The inaugural Chained Asylum was held on November 28, 2010 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, LA. The event featured ten matches in total with seven of them being title matches. Blaze Fielding defeated Angelina Jolie to retain the EMW Starlets Championship, T.Ocho defeated The Lost Brotherhood and retained the EMW World Tag Team Championships, Bud Bundy continued his reign as EMW Cruiserweight Champion by defeating Speed Racer, The Vampire Slayers became the EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions after finally beating the Porn Sensationz, Luis Lopez defeated both Michael Jordan and Shelton Benjamin in a Triple Threat Match to become the EMW Internet Champion, Olivia Munn retained the EMW World Women's Championship in a Chained Asylum Match by last eliminating Megan Fox, and in the last title match of the event, "The Day Walker" Blade retained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Chained Asylum Match by last eliminating Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. Chained Asylum 2K11 was held on November 27, 2011 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, MO. The event featured ten matches in total with four of theme being title matches. Tito Ortiz retained the EMW International Championship over Kenny Powers, Riley Steele continued her streak as the EMW Starlets Champion, Bustice retained the EMW World Women's Championship in a Chained Asylum Match by last eliminating Olivia Munn, and in the last title match of the event, Quinton "Rampage" Jackson retained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Chained Asylum Match by last eliminating Al Bundy. Chained Asylum 2K12 was be held on November 25, 2012 at the Oracle Arena in Oakland, CA. The event featured nine matches in total with five of them being title matches. Olivia Munn retained the EMW Starlets Championship over Kana, Jason David Frank ended Bob Sapp's 5 month reign as EMW International Championship, The Wayans Brothers defeated the Super Mario Brothers in a Best Two Out of Three Falls for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship, The Beautiful People retained the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship by defeating Legendary Conviction, and in the last title match of the event, Buttercup retained the NIWA World Women's Championship in a Chained Asylum Match by last eliminating Buffy Summers. Chained Asylum 2K13 was held on November 17, 2013 at the BMO Bradley Center in Milwaukee, WI. The event featured six matches in total with two of them being title matches. Juliet Starling retained the EMW Starlets Championship over Miley Cyrus and Duke Nukem retained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Chained Asylum by last eliminating Matt Mogan. Chained Asylum 2K14 was held on November 23, 2014 at the Smoothie King Arena in New Orleans, LA. The event featured six matches in total with four of them being title matches. The Bayside Blondes retained the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Titles over the Dudley Nephewz, The Bravo One become the first NEW superstar to win a EMW championship when he defeated Jay Lethal for the EMW International Championship, Juliet Starling-Noveno retained the EMW World Women's Championship in a Chained Asylum Match, and and the last title match of the event by last eliminating Xena, Duke Nukem retained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Chained Asylum by last eliminating Franklin Clinton with some help from NIWA's The Dark Alliance. Chained Asylum 2K15 was held on November 22, 2015 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, MN. The event featured seven matches in total with four of them being title matches. Damian Wayne pull the upset of the night by winning the EMW International Championship over "The Brave One" Billy Bowers and Angel Cortez making her return from her injury by capturing the EMW Starlets Championship in the Chained Asylum by last eliminating Cassie Cage. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015